Spock's Greatest Fear
by spock-flavored
Summary: Spock would prefer it if the people he cared about did not place themselves in danger, but especially danger near cliff edges. He really, really detests cliff edges, and he is not quite sure why.


**Pavel.**

Pavel smiled when he felt the last of the effects of the transporter wear off. This was the first time he'd gotten to beam down to the surface as a part of a landing party. Normally, Hikaru was Commander Spock's first choice when in need of a helping hand in collecting samples, but Hikaru had been sick for the past week with a nasty case of the flu.

Pavel shot a glance over at Commander Spock, not surprised to see that he was already crouched down and taking readings of the nearest plant life.

"Commander," Pavel said, "What should I get started on?" Spock looked up at Pavel, then across the landscape.

"Rock samples would be beneficiary." Pavel nodded and moved away, taking out his tricorder. He found a group of interesting looking rocks near the edge of a cliff, and settled himself near them to begin his readings.

Pavel scooted around the base of the rock formation to get a better reading of some smaller rocks that caught the sunlight and threw tiny rainbows onto the bigger, uglier looking rocks. He didn't watch where he was placing his feet, however, and they slipped on a handful of loose pebbles. Being so near to the edge of the cliff, Pavel didn't have any hope of not slipping off.

The bottom of Pavel's stomach dropped out when his hip was scraped raw as it impacted with the edge of the cliff, and he barely got a hand around to snag and tree root sticking out of the cliff face. The hand holding his tricorder smashed into the ground, and Pavel cursed fiercely in Russian when he felt something snap. He quickly stopped his descent down the cliff face by scrambling for footholds, spitting dirt out of his mouth, and trying to blink the dust and tears from his eyes.

"Commander Spock!" Pavel shouted. "A little help, pozhaluĭsta?" Pavel had secure footholds in the cliff face, but he could still feel his heart pounding, and his hands were sweating furiously, making keeping his grip on the branch very difficult. Holding even tighter to the branch with his left hand, Pavel brought his right hand up to inspect the damage.

"Yebat'!" Pavel cursed, and then looked back upwards at the edge of the cliff when he heard steps approaching.

"Pavel!" The sharp tone of Commander Spock's voice threw Pavel a little bit. He was not used to the nuances in Spock's voice, but he almost sounded worried. Pavel had also never heard Spock say his first name before. It was nice…but also _weird._

"Da!" Pavel cried, happy that Spock was there. Pavel wasn't afraid of heights, but he'd rather not fall to his death because his sweaty hand couldn't hold onto a tree branch.

"Your hand, Ensign." Spock said levelly, kneeling and holding out his own.

"Ah, careful please. I think my finger is broken." Pavel said, raising his arm up to Spock. He was too relieved that he was being immediately rescued to be embarrassed by the fact that he had fallen of a freaking cliff in front of one of his commanding officers.

"Of course." Spock took a gentle, but firm hold, of the wrist of Pavel's free arm and easily pulled him back to safety. As soon as Pavel's feet hit the ground and he regained his balance, Spock let go. He pulled out his communicator and asked for a beam up, but Pavel didn't hear what else he was saying because his ears were burning in embarrassment.

_Fuck! The one chance I have to prove myself and I end up looking like an idiot! Spock will never take me seriously._

Pavel was still frowning to himself when the lights of the transport swirled around himself and Spock. He kept his gaze down, almost feeling the disappointment radiating from Spock's frame, and kept from looking anywhere near Spock. As if Spock needed another reason to hate him. He was immensely grateful that Doctor McCoy was waiting for them with a tricorder and an unhappy frown.

xxx

Pavel let himself into his quarters, flexing his mended finger gingerly. He sighed as stripped off his blood and dirt smeared clothes, and kicked of his boots before slumping face first into his mattress. The occupant of the bed mumbled and turned over.

"Pav?" Hikaru blinked blearily at him, and Pavel couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Sorry for waking you. Are you feeling any better?" Pavel asked softly, carding his fingers through Hikaru's hair, before running a thumb over the wrinkle the sheets made on Hikaru's face.

"Not really. Hey," Hikaru said, eyes narrowing, "What happened to your face?" He reached up a hand and touched Pavel's temple, where Pavel could feel a big, angry bruise forming.

"Ah, I had a little accident is all." Pavel said, and tried to change the subject quickly, "Do you want a glass of water? You must be thirsty, no?"

"Pavel." Hikaru said sternly, glaring at him while continuing to stroke the skin of his temple softly.

"I slipped on some pebbles…" Pavel started, looking away from Hikaru's gaze.

"And…"

Pavel muttered a curse in Russian (his mother would be appalled at his language today) and hurried out the rest of the story, "_Andalmostfelldownacliff._ But-"

"Almost fell down a cliff?" Hikaru shouted, "Why the fuck didn't you comm me as soon as you were beamed back to the ship?" Pavel met his gaze fiercely.

"It's not all about me Hikaru. You're sick and you need the rest."

"Pavel-"

"And I already embarrassed myself enough in front of Commander Spock. I don't need you babying me as well."

"Pav-"

"I know I'm just eighteen, but come _on-"_

"Pavel!" Pavel finally shut up and looked at Hikaru.

"What?" Pavel said mutinously, looking down at his hands.

"I wasn't trying to baby you. Hey, look at me," Pavel raised his gaze to Hikaru's, softening when he saw the truth in his eyes, "I love you. And I can't stand the though of losing you. It just scared me, is all." Pavel nodded and closed his eyes when Hikaru kissed him softly on the mouth before brushing his lips across Pavel's temple.

"Now, lie down and go to sleep." Hikaru said softly, drawing Pavel down with him. "And don't worry about Spock. He may be a hardass, but he definitely realizes how brilliant you are, and a little accident isn't going to make him think you're a baby."

Pavel sighed and burrowed his head into Hikaru's shoulder.

"I just wish I could stop disappointing him." Pavel muttered, remembering the event's of Vulcan's destruction and how he couldn't save Amanda Grayson.

"No." Hikaru said fiercely.

"What?"

"Look at me Pav, no _look _at me," Pavel raised his eyes to Hikaru's and was startled by the glare he met, "That was _not_ your fault. Spock doesn't blame you, _no one_ blames you. Stop blaming yourself." Pavel felt the tears well up in his eyes, and blinked fiercely to make them go away.

"Hikaru I-" Pavel was silenced a kiss from Hikaru, and when they finally parted, he mumbled, "Thank you."

"Always." Hikaru whispered before they both drifted off to sleep.

xxx

Pavel was on his way to the bridge the next morning when he overheard voices as he was passing the hallway that contained the Kirk, Spock, and McCoy's quarters. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but couldn't help but stop when he heard his name mentioned.

"Doctor, how is Pavel?" Spock's deep voice reached Pavel, and he stopped in shock.

"I haven't checked up on him yet today, but I'm sure he's fine Spock. He's a resilient kid. Don't worry about him so much." McCoy replied, chuckling.

" I am offended you have made such an accusation. I do not worry. I am just making sure the well being of the ship will not be compromised because the navigator is incapacitated."

"Please. You may have waited until Pavel was discharged form Sickbay yesterday, but you hovered and pestered me with questions until I wanted to inject myself with a hypo just to get away from you." McCoy grumbled.

Pavel didn't hear a reply from Spock, scurrying away before he was caught eavesdropping. Spock didn't hate him, or think he was incompetent. That was _worry_ radiating from him on the transporter pad, not disappointment. Pavel shook a head at his own stupidity and paranoia, and finally reached the bridge.

Pavel smiled until his face hurt all through his shift.

xxx

Next: Uhura


End file.
